Princess Wannabe
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Kuchiki Rukia tidak menyangka ia adalah calon putri mahkota. Sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan gadis barbar yang bahkan pernah menendang wajahnya. Namun, wasiat tetap wasiat, dan tradisi adalah tradisi. Bagaimanakah mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan yang tidak sesuai keinginan mereka? New fic from Kurosaki Kuchiki. Happy reading


**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Saya hanya minjem karakter-karakternya saja.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, a little hurt**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC. Don't like don't read.**

 **Terinspirasi dari drama Korea Princess Hours dengan perubahan sana-sini.**

 **Summary : Kuchiki Rukia tidak menyangka ia adalah calon putri mahkota. Sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan gadis barbar yang bahkan pernah menendang wajahnya. Apalagi Ichigo sudah punya calon pilihannya sendiri. Namun, wasiat tetap wasiat, dan tradisi adalah tradisi. Bagaimanakah mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan yang tidak sesuai keinginan mereka? New fic from Kurosaki Kuchiki. Happy reading.**

.

.

.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Bangun! Sudah saatnya pergi sekolah!" gadis berambut hitam kelam, bermata amethyst, Kuchiki Rukia makin menimbun bantal di telinganya. Teriakan ibunya sungguh lebih mengerikan daripada teriakan alarm di sampingnya. Setelah teriakan ibunya mereda, Rukia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau sampai dalam lima menit kau belum turun ke ruang makan, ibu akan membawa air seember dan menyirammu!" teriak ibunya lagi. Kali ini Rukia langsung melopat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Perkataan ibunya itu nyata. Kalau ibunya sudah mengatakan bahwa akan menyiram Rukia, Rukia pasti akan disiram dengan air.

"BAIK IBU! TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK BEGITU!" Rukia membalas teriakan ibunya dengan berteriak lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

"Astaga anak ini. Sudah ibu katakan kau tidak boleh menggunakan celana training ke sekolah." Hisana Kuchiki, ibu Rukia yang melihat tampilan anaknya yang sangat urakan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Rukia lagi-lagi memakai celana training olahraganya di dalam rok sekolahnya. Rambutnya pun asal-asalan diikat. Dan kali ini parahnya rambutnya dikepang dua.

"Kau ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk jadi pembantu."

"Oh iyah..asal ibu tahu. Hari ini aku disuruh ngepel lantai dua sekolah karena kemarin aku ketahuan lagi memakai celana training ke sekolah." Rukia langsung melahap roti panggangnya.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mendengar kata-kata ibumu ini? Kau dihukum karena kau bandel dan keras kepala. Ibu sudah menyekolahkanmu disana. Kau tahu...,"

"Yah. Ibu sudah menyekolahkanku di sekolah tempat anak pejabat Jepang bersekolah. Dan aku harus merasa beruntung diterima disana. Bahkan aku dengar putra mahkota Jepang juga bersekolah disana." Jawab Rukia asal dan mengulang kembali kata-kata ibunya yang selalu di dengar olehnya hampir tiap pagi.

"Byakuya-kun, tolong nasihatilah putrimu yang keras kepala ini," Hisana menyerah.

Byakuya Kuchiki, ayah Rukia yang sedang mengiris omeletnya menatap Rukia sambil mengedipkan mata pada putri nya tersebut. "Biarkan saja Rukia, Hisana. Kalau memang Rukia lebih nyaman menggunakan celana trainingnya ke sekolah kenapa tidak? Lagipula saat nanti dia mengepel lantai, bukankah lebih nyaman mengepel menggunakan celana sehingga anak laki-laki di sekolahnya tidak mengintip apa yang ada di bawah rok Rukia."

Rukia memberikan ayahnya dua jempol dan dibalas oleh Byakuya dengan dua jempol juga.

"Ibu...daripada memarahi Rukia-nee setiap saat, lebih baik ibu membuatkanku omelet lagi. Aku masih lapar, bu." Ujar Jinta, adik laki-laki Rukia sambil menyodorkan piring pada ibunya.

Hisana menghela napas panjang. Apakah dirumah ini cuma dirinya yang peduli pada tingkah laku Rukia?

.

.

.

"Silahkan turun, Yang Mulia." Ujar sang supir kepada seorang pemuda berambut orange terang sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Sementara pemuda itu turun, seperti biasa sudah banyak anak-anak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang menunggu kedatangan pemuda ini. Banyak anak perempuan membawa bekal untuknya walaupun mereka tahu sia-sia saja memberinya bekal. Pemuda ini tidak akan sembarang menerima bekal dari siapa saja tentunya.

Ichigo Kurosaki, putra mahkota negeri ini, ke sekolah tentu saja dengan pengawalan ketat oleh orang-orang istana. Namun, setelah di dalam sekolah, dia akan bebas dari pengawalan. Orangtuanya memang menyekolahkan Ichigo di sekolah umum alih-alih homescholling karena raja dan ratu ingin sebelum anaknya naik tahta, Ichigo bisa berbaur dengan rakyat. Dan saat ia menerima untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa, Ichigo mengajukan syarat agar jika ia sudah masuk pekarangan sekolah maka tidak ada pengawalan untuknya. Walaupun berat, orangtuanya menyetujui syaratnya.

"Yo Ichigo, tidak dikawal hari ini?" sapa Hitsugaya Toushirou, sahabatnya yang tentu saja anak petinggi di negara ini. Begitu pun dengan Grimmjow Jaggerjack dan juga Abarai Renji.

"Yo. Tentu saja tidak. Kan aku sudah bilang pada kalian jika aku sudah berada di sekolah tidak ada lagi pengawalan ketat." Ujar Ichigo sambil melakukan high five dengan tiga sahabatnya tersebut.

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mempunyai impian. Karena impiannya bisa saja ia raih tanpa bersusah payah. Dia anak orang nomor satu di negara ini. Apa saja keinginannya pasti akan dituruti dan pasti akan terkabulkan. Sebagian orang mungkin senang dengan kehidupannya, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Hidupnya sudah tidak asyik lagi saat ia menjadi seorang putra mahkota. Tidak ada yang perlu diperjuangkannya dengan susah payah.

Ichigo mempunyai keinginan sekaligus impian. Keinginannya sederhana. Dia tidak ingin menjadi anak dari seorang raja dan ratu dan tidak ingin menjadi putra mahkota, serta tidak ingin mewarisi tahta. Bagaimana pun juga hidup sebagai laki-laki biasa lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menjadi seorang putra mahkota.

Tujuh belas tahun hidup dalam istana. Penuh dengan kemewahan tapi kesepian, itu sama sekali tidak asyik. Dia tidak pernah bisa jalan-jalan di tempat umum layaknya laki-laki seumuran dia. Selalu saja ada yang mengenalinya dan tentu saja selalu ada pengawalan ketat.

Jadi saat di sekolah merupakan saat yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Jauh dari pengawalan dan bisa bebas bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

"Hari ini kita makan di atap lagi?" ujar Renji.

"Yoi...," jawab Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, Rukia. Kau hampir setiap hari mengepel lantai karena memakai celana training itu. Apa kau tidak bosan dihukum tiap hari?" tanya Hinamori Momo, teman sekelasnya yang paling kecil dan pendek diantara mereka.

"Kau memang keras kepala." Timpal Nemu Kurotsuchi, temannya yang suka bicara blak-blakan.

"Aku lebih baik dihukum daripada harus meninggalkan celana training ini." Jawab Rukia santai dan masih mengepel dengan riang gembira.

"Kau ini. Apa sih yang membuatmu senang memakai training itu ke sekolah? Apakah itu semacam wasiat atau apa?" tanya Nemu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu. Seperti aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan celana training ini." Jawab Rukia sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya dia teman kita. Hei, kami duluan yah. Kau mau kami bawakan apa dari kantin?"

"Bawakan saja aku roti coklat seperti biasa." Ujar Rukia dan dijawab oleh jempol kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Ichigo pada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya sambil membasuh keringatnya. Mereka ada di ruang balet. Tempat sang gadis latihan.

"Seperti biasa. Membuat lelah tapi aku menikmatinya." Ujar sang gadis.

"Syukurlah." Jawab Ichigo.

"Apa kabarmu, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya sang gadis.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku kenapa?" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku pikir kau sedikit merasa kesepian." Jawab si gadis.

"Aku tidak akan kesepian jika ada kau, Orihime." Jawab Ichigo pada si gadis berambut orange kecoklatan disampingnya.

Inoue Orihime, bisa dibilang kekasih Ichigo. Walaupun tidak banyak yang tahu dan mereka tidak pernah mengumbar di media. Mereka berkenalan dua tahun lalu saat mereka sama-sama kabur dari rumah dan bertemu di stasiun kereta api. Jika Ichigo bisa masuk di sekolah ini dengan gampang, Inoue Orihime harus berjuang keras untuk masuk kesini. Dia berhasil masuk di sekolah ini dengan prestasinya di bidang balet. Anak sederhana Orihime Inoue. Mandiri. Tenang dan anggun. Serasi dengan Ichigo dan pastinya memenuhi standar untuk menjadi calon putri mahkota kelak.

"Bulan depan, kau jadi pergi ke Swiss untuk kompetisi baletmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja jadi. Inilah yang membuatku hampir tidak punya waktu luang, karena harus berkonsentrasi untuk ini." Jawab Orihime.

"Kau tahu, jika kau sudah pulang dari Swiss, aku akan mengumumkan hubungan kita di media." Ujar Ichigo dan menatap Orihime.

Orihime menatapnya balik. "Aku rasa jangan terburu-buru dulu. Lagipula kita belum lulus SMA. Dan aku masih ingin berkonsentrasi di balet. Aku juga belum siap untuk diekspos habis-habisan oleh seluruh dunia."

Jawaban yang sama yang di dapat oleh Ichigo setiap kali Ichigo memberitahu Orihime bahwa hubungan mereka harus dipublikasikan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Lagi-lagi kata yang sama yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo sebagai tanda setuju dengan pendapat Orihime.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, sepertinya saya sudah menemukan siapa yang memiliki cincin yang satunya lagi, peninggalan raja terdahulu dan juga calon putri mahkota."

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menemukannya? Dimana mereka?"

"Tentu saja mereka juga ada di Jepang, Yang Mulia."

Sang raja, Kurosaki Isshin sangat senang mendapatkan kabar bahwa sahabat ayahnya, sang raja terdahulu, sudah ditemukan. Dulu ayahnya berpesan bahwa pangeran mahkota harus dijodohkan dengan cucu perempuan sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya juga memegang cincin yang sama persis dengan punyanya. Yang menandakan bahwa keluarga itulah calon besan keluarga kerajaan. Pesan dari mendiang sang raja sebelumnya, walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga biasa, mereka tetap harus dijadikan besan keluarga kerajaan dan cucu perempuan sahabatnya harus menjadi calon putri mahkota negara ini.

"Kalau begitu segera temui keluarga mereka dan beritahukan pesanku ini. Lalu segera cari tahu dimana putri mereka bersekolah."

"Saya rasa tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Karena calon putri mahkota bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan putri mahkota."

Sang raja tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya wasiat sang ayah bisa ia penuhi.

"Segera cari keluarga dan calon putri mahkota."

.

.

.

Walaupun Rukia tiap hari harus mengepel lantai sekolah mereka, kadang juga harus membersihkan kelas, Rukia tetap senang mengerjakannya. Moto dalam hidup Rukia cuma satu. Disaat apapun harus tetap riang gembira. Dia tidak mau menjadi seperti ibunya yang kelewat serius. Mungkin pekerjaan ibunya sebagai pegawai asuransi inilah yang membuatnya kelewat serius. Namun Rukia memaklumi sikap ibunya tersebut, karena sejak ayahnya di PHK setahun yang lalu, ibunya lah yang harus membiayai keperluan rumah dan juga sekolahnya dan Jinta. Sedangkan ayahnya, walaupun ingin mencari pekerjaan namun disaat seperti ini susah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Walaupun begitu Rukia tetap salut bahwa ibunya masih mencintai ayahnya alih-alih meninggalkannya. Dan sebagai gantinya ayahnya lah yang memasak serta mengurus rumah.

Seperti saat ini, Rukia bahkan menari-nari saat membawa ember yang berisi sisa air pel lantai yang baru saja ia gunakan. Dia menuju pintu kamar mandi dan hendak membuangnya saat tiba-tiba lantai dibawahnya terasa licin dan Rukia terpeleset. Untung saja tumpahan airnya tidak mengenai Rukia. Namun alih-alih mengenai Rukia, justru mengenai orang lain.

"HEI! KAU! KAU! APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia yang tersungkur di depannya.

"Kau tidak lihat apa aku baru saja terpele...," kata-kata Rukia terhenti saat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo yang basah kuyup dari dadanya hingga kakinya. Rupanya air siraman pel lantai itu mengenai Ichigo.

"Maaf...maaf aku minta maaf. Astaga...kenapa air sisa pel itu bisa kena kau sih?" ujar Rukia sambil berusaha mengeringkan jas sekolah Ichigo yang basah dengan kain yang ada di tangannya.

"Air bekas APA?"

"Air bekas pel lantai sekolah. Kau tidak lihat aku baru saja selesai mengepel?" jawab Rukia polos.

Ichigo langsung mundur selangkah. Dia mencium bau badannya sendiri dan nyaris muntah akibat bau air yang menyiramnya.

"KAU!" teriak Ichigo dan hendak memukul Rukia tapi tidak jadi.

"Hei, aku minta maaf kan padamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau begini jadinya. Sini biar aku keringkan." Rukia mendekati Ichigo lagi dan berusaha mengeringkan jas Ichigo.

"KAU PAKAI KAIN APA UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN JAS KU?"

"Ini? Kain sisa mengelap kaca tadi. Ini satu-satunya yang aku punya." Jawab Rukia masih dengan polosnya.

"APA! Singkirkan tanganmu." Reflek Ichigo mendorong Rukia hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh. HEI! Apa dirumahmu tidak diajarkan sopan santun? Aku sudah minta maaf dan mau membantumu dan kau malah mendorongku hingga jatuh? Mana sopan santunmu terhadap perempuan?" Rukia meringis kesakitan dan memegang bokongnya yang sakit. "Dasar kepala jeruk!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya..kau kepala jeruk. Punya warna rambut aneh. Kau yang tidak punya rasa sopan santun." Teriak Rukia lagi. Sekarang seluruh penghuni kelas di sekitar sini sudah keluar dan melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Hei, apakah kau tahu kau bicara dengan siapa?" ujar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau putra mahkota negara ini kan? Memangnya kenapa? Mentang-mentang kau penerus negara ini jadi kau seenaknya memperlakukan seseorang? Memangnya aku tidak boleh membela diri?" Rukia sudah berdiri dan merapikan rok dan juga celana trainingnya.

"Harusnya kau jangan mengejekku. Kau tahu, kalau mengejekku kau akan masuk penjara," Ujar Ichigo dengan nada sombong. "Dasar cebol."

"Apa kau bilang?!" kaki Rukia begitu cepat mendarat di wajah Ichigo sampai Ichigo tidak sempat menghindar atau menangkisnya. Tendangan Rukia sampai membuat Ichigo tergeser beberapa inchi kesamping.

"KAU!" Ichigo ingin memukulnya namun ditahan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Hei, sudahlah kawan. Kau putra mahkota ingat? Jaga emosimu." Hitsugaya mengingatkannya. Hitsugaya lalu membawa paksa Ichigo pergi yang masih dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau membuat wajah putra mahkota lebam seperti itu?" Hinamori cepat-cepat menghampir Rukia bersama Nemu.

"Kau pikir aku sudi memanggilnya Yang Mulia putra mahkota? Putra mahkota apanya yang tidak diajari sopan santun sampai mendorong seorang gadis seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak cocok jadi raja kita kedepannya." Omel Rukia mengeraskan suaranya. Dia sengaja melakukannya, berharap sang putra mahkota mendengarkannya.

"Sudahlah Rukia, ayo. Nemu...bantu aku," mereka berdua menyeret Rukia darisana karena sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau menendang wajah putra mahkota?" ibunya histeris sendiri mendengar Rukia bercerita soal kejadian tadi disekolahnya saat makan malam.

"Bagus kak. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku yakin baru kakak yang membuat putra mahkota babak belur," Ujar Jinta dan memberikan jempol pada kakaknya.

"Apanya yang baik?" Hisana memukul kepala Jinta. "Rukia, bagaimana kalau sampai putra mahkota kenapa-napa? Kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi bahkan kau bisa dihukum gantung."

"Aku tidak perduli, Ibu. Dia yang mendorongku padahal aku sudah minta maaf padanya," Jawab Rukia kembali memakan tamagonya. "Untuk apa jadi putra mahkota kalau dia tidak punya rasa sopan santun kepada rakyatnya."

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Rukia." Dukung si ayah yang sedang asyik dengan ikannya.

"Tetap saja Rukia, ibu yakin suatu saat para pengawal istana akan datang kerumah dan mencarimu."

Andai saja Rukia tahu perkataan ibunya benar.

.

.

.

Ratu agak berlari kecil menuju kamar putra mahkota. Ratu baru saja tiba dikediaman anaknya untuk memastikan kondisi anaknya yang dikabarkan mendapatkan memar di pipi kirinya.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" Masaki Kurosaki, sang ratu menghampiri anaknya yang kini berbaring ditempat tidur sambil membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu." Jawab Ichigo dan menaruh buku bacaan klasiknya di nakas ranjang.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya ratu.

"Aku terjatuh, Ibu. Lantainya basah dan baru saja di pel. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dan malah terpeleset saat hendak ke kelas." Jawab Ichigo sambil pura-pura ngantuk dan menguap.

"Aizen-san, pastikan beritahu ke pihak sekolah untuk menjaga kebersihan lantai sekolah sehingga kejadian ini tidak perlu terulang."

"Baik, ratu." Jawab Sousuke Aizen, penasihat pribadi putra mahkota. Sejak Ichigo dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota, Aizen lah yang mengurus segala kebutuhannya dan juga menjaganya.

"Ibu, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, oke." Ujar Ichigo. Lagi-lagi dia risih dengan perhatian berlebihan ibunya.

"Tidak bisa, Ichigo. Kau seorang putra mahkota. Ibu tidak ingin ada apa-apa dengan calon penerus ayahmu. Ya sudah, lekaslah tidur. Oh iyah, Aizen-san, pastikan untuk mengkompres memar putra mahkota sebelum dia tidur."

"Baik, ratu."

Masaki meninggalkan kediaman Ichigo.

Ichigo memberengut. "Haruskah ibu seperti ini, Aizen-san? Aku bahkan bukan anak kecil lagi." Aizen hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi omelan Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Hei..itu cewek yang berani melukai putra mahkota kita."

"Cewek yang memakai celana training itu?"

"Iyah."

"Hei..gadis celana training. Siapa lagi yang mau kau lukai hari ini?"

Rukia berjalan dengan masa bodoh. Baru sehari saja dia sudah terkenal seperti ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan masalahnya dengan mikan bodoh idiot yang tidak punya rasa sopan santun kemarin. Mendadak banyak yang 'menyapa' nya dengan sebutan aneh. Oh iyah sekarang julukan Rukia adalah 'Gadis bercelana training'. Hei! Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Bukan gadis bercelana training.

Semalam Rukia berpikir bahwa perbuatannya terhadap si putra mahkota agak sedikit berlebihan dan dia ingin meminta maaf, namun hari ini batang hidung putra mahkota manja itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Kemana dia? Merengek di istana? Pikir Rukia.

Lagipula Rukia juga memikirkan ucapan ibunya yang mengatakan bisa saja suatu hari pengawal istana datang mengetuk rumah mereka dan mencari orang yang sudah melukai putra mahkota. Rukia bergidik, kemungkinan bahwa dia akan dihukum pancung bisa saja terjadi.

"Mana sih putra mahkota sok itu?"

.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya mengintip dari monitor dalam rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk gerbang rumahnya dan hampir saja berteriak saat melihat tiga orang berseragam resmi ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Langsung saja ia bergegas menelpon istrinya.

"Sayang, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang kau bilang semalam."

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku sudah menemukan sahabat karib ayah dan juga calon putri mahkota. Aizen-san dan utusan yang lain sedang menuju kesana untuk memberikan pesanku." Sang raja, Isshin memberi kabar untuk ibunya, Kurosaki Unohana perihal kabar baik ini. Raja, ratu dan ibu suri sedang minum teh bersama di ruang santai istana.

"Benarkah kau sudah menemukan Kuchiki Ginrei-san dan menemukan cucu perempuannya?" tanya Unohana kembali.

"Ya, ibu. Yang Mulia juga baru memberitahukan kepadaku kemarin." Jawab sang Ratu.

"Akhirnya kita menemukan calon putri mahkota kita. Sangat tepat dengan usia putra mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun."

"Ya, ibu." Jawab Isshin dan menunjukkan kegembiraan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kedatangan kami disini ingin mengkonfirmasi apakah benar bahwa anda, Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki adalah kerabat dekat Ginrei Kuchiki?" tanya Aizen pada Byakuya dan Hisana yang sudah duduk di depan mereka.

"Betul. Saya adalah anaknya dan istri saya adalah menantunya." Jawab Byakuya.

"Baiklah. Berarti kami tidak salah tempat. Lalu, apakah ayah anda, mending Kuchiki Genrei-san meninggalkan sebuah cincin yang merupakan sebuah warisan keluarga?"

"Tentu saja ada. Selama ini saya selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi." Jawab Hisana. "Sebentar akan saya ambilkan."

Setelah beberapa saat, Hisana kembali dengan membawa kotak kecil, membukanya lalu memberikan cincin giok berwarna hijau tersebut kepada Aizen.

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Ini asli." Byakuya dan Hisana masih heran dengan perkataan Aizen. Aizen mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati foto besar keluarga Kuchiki.

"Itu anak perempuan kandung anda berdua?" Tanya Aizen. Kali ini Hisana merasa tangannya gemetar dalam genggaman Byakuya. Mengapa utusan istana menanyakan perihal Rukia? Apakah Rukia memang akan dibawa untuk ditahan karena sudah melukai wajah putra mahkota?

"Ya. Itu anak perempuan kami, Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Hisana. "Begini, Aizen-san. Kalau kedatangan anda untuk membawa Rukia kami karena sudah melukai wajah putra mahkota, sebaiknya anda membawa saya saja sebagai gantinya."

Aizen tersenyum. "Saya memang akan membawa putri anda ke istana, tapi bukan untuk kasus ini." Aizen kembali tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi keheranan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku untuk makan bersama? Biasanya aku juga makan sendirian di kediamanku." Ujar Ichigo sambil duduk di sebelah ibunya. Ayahnya hari ini memanggil ke kediaman raja untuk makan malam bersama.

"Jaga sikapmu di depan nenek, Ichigo." Perintah sang ayah. Isshin dan juga Masaki masih khawatir dengan sikap anak mereka. Terlebih Ishhin. Ichigo sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang putra mahkota. Sikap pemberontaknya entah kapan bisa hilang. Padahal Ichigo sudah dididik sedemikian rupa untuk menghasilkan seorang putra mahkota yang berkelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia. Nah, Ichigo. Ayahmu sengaja memanggilmu makan malam bersama karena nenek yang memintanya." Unohana menimpali dan menatap cucu kesayangannya itu.

Satu-satunya mengapa Ichigo masih betah di istana ini adalah karena sang nenek. Neneknya selalu berusaha memahami Ichigo melebihi ayah dan ibunya. Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk neneknya.

"Ayah ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting denganmu. Ini menyangkut jodohmu. Dan juga putri mahkota selanjutnya."

"Aku sudah bilang, ayah. Aku sudah mempunyai calon sendiri. Dan aku akan menikah dengannya." Ujar Ichigo setengah berteriak di depan ayahnya. Ibu dan neneknya hanya bisa memejamkan mata lelah. Selalu seperti ini. Saat ayahnya mengutarakan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikiran Ichigo, Ichigo selalu saja cepat naik pitam.

"Ayah sudah bilang kan, kau sudah dijodohkan dari kecil oleh kakekmu."

"Ayah lupa satu hal, kakek menjodohkan gadis itu dengan putra mahkota. Seandainya bukan aku putra mahkota nya dan Kaien lah.."

"Cukup, Ichigo! Ayah bilang cukup. Kau harus menerimanya suka atau tidak suka. Ini wasiat dan tradisi, tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya."

"Ichigo, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Nenek suka pada gadis ini. Kelihatannya polos dan juga ceria. Dia dari kalangan biasa saja dan pastinya istana ini akan ramai dengan datangnya gadis itu." Ujar sang nenek dan menyodorkan secarik foto pada Ichigo.

"Nek, pilihanku juga dari kalangan biasa. Dia jauh lebih anggun dan elegan dan cocok untuk jadi ratu di masa depan nanti."

"Nenek mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau melihat fotonya dulu baru menilai?"

Ichigo membalikkan secarik foto dan melihatnya. Mata Ichigo membelalak dan kaget luar biasa. Tentu saja dia mengenal gadis ini, gadis yang membuat susah makan karena rahangnya masih bengkak akibat tendangannya.

"Gadis celana training." Rupanya julukan Rukia sudah sampai di telinga Ichigo.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, putra mahkota?"

.

.

.

"Apa? Aku kemana besok sepulang sekolah?" tanya Rukia lagi. Sepertinya ia ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Sepulang sekolah kau ikut pengawal kerajaan untuk pergi ke istana. Bersikap sopanlah selama di istana besok." Ujar Hisana.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menangis merengek. "Kenapa ayah dan ibu, hiks...tega memberikan aku pada mereka hiks..untuk dihukum karena sudah melukai wajah putra mahkota?"

"Rukia, dengar." Byakuya mematikan televisi di depan mereka. Erangan Jinta dihentikan oleh plototan Hisana.

"Dengarkan ayah baik-baik, Rukia. Tadi pagi pengawal kerajaan datang kesini dan memintamu besok sepulang sekolah untuk menemui ratu dan juga ibu suri."

"Untuk apa?" Rukia menghapus airmata buayanya dan menyimak perkataan ayahnya.

"Ayah juga baru tahu kebenaran ini tadi siang. Kakekmu dan juga mendiang raja sebelumnya, adalah sahabat baik. Mereka berdua saat masih muda telah berjanji bahwa akan menjodohkan cucu laki-laki raja dan cucu perempuan dari kakekmu. Oleh karena itu...,"

"Hah? Jadi aku dijodohkan kakek dengan putra mahkota idiot, tidak punya sopan santun itu maksud ayah?" Rukia melongo dan dan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Seolah ayahnya mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah anak kandungnya.

"Itu benar Rukia. Kau yang dipilih mendiang raja sebelumnya untuk menjadi calon putri mahkota."

"Uhuk...uhuk...apa? Jadi si cebol buruk rupa ini akan jadi putri mahkota? Aku tidak percaya." Jinta baru saja tersedak oleh air yang diminumnya. "Berarti aku adik ipar putra mahkota? Ayah dan ibu calon mertua putra mahkota?" Jinta berdiri dan langsung heboh sendiri "Yuhuuu!"

Rukia tidak memperhatikan Jinta yang heboh ataupun ayah dan ibunya yang memarahi Jinta karena sikapnya. Rukia masih mencerna kata-kata ayahnya.

' _Jadi aku calon putri mahkota? Nantinya akan memimpin negara ini? Aku harus menikah dengan putra mahkota sialan itu? Apa? Dengan dia? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja?'_

"Aaarrgghhhh!"

.

.

.

Bel rumah Rukia berbunyi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Keluarga Kuchiki masih bersiap-siap untuk menjalani aktivitas. Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, dan alhasil jam 6 dia sudah bangun dan nonton siaran pagi di ruang keluarga. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan kantong matanya sangat mengerikan.

Bel rumah Rukia bunyi lagi.

"Rukia, buka pintunya. Mungkin saja paman yang mengantarkan susu sudah tiba." Tegur ibunya yang sudah sibuk di dapur.

Tanpa melihat monitor dalam rumahnya, Rukia keluar dan dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Begitu Rukia membuka pintu pagar, blitz kamera yang entah ada berapa membuat mata Rukia sakit. Hei! Siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan sepagi ini dirumahnya?

"Apakah anda Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Apakah anda calon istri putra mahkota?"

"Bagaimana perasaan anda menjadi seorang calon istri dari putra mahkota?"

"Bagaimana kisah cinta kalian berdua?"

Rukia yang sudah bangun dari rasa kagetnya, menutup kembali pagar rumahnya dan lari terbirit-birit masuk rumahnya.

"IBU! Banyak wartawan diluar! Bagaimana ini?"

"Selamat pagi, putri mahkota." Belum selesai keterkejutan Rukia, Rukia kaget setengah mati mendapati 4 orang pengawal kerajaan yang sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, Aizen-san. Saya pikir Rukia akan ikut anda setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Hisana dan mempersilahkan rombongan tersebut untuk duduk.

"Raja berpikir sebaiknya mulai sekarang putri mahkota dikawal untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah. Apalagi para wartawan dengan sangat cepat mencium berita ini dan sudah ada di depan rumah anda dari jam lima pagi tadi."

"Rukia, ini Aizen-san." Hisana memperkenalkan Rukia pada Aizen.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, putri mahkota. Saya harap anda bisa menyesuaikan keadaan mulai sekarang." Aizen membungkuk tanda menghormati. Rukia buru-buru ikut menunduk. Masa orang yang lebih tua menunduk padanya?

'Jadi, aku ini benar calon putri mahkota? Jadi semalam kata-kata ayah dan ibu bukan mimpi?'

.

.

.

"Jadi benar si gadis celana training itu yang dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Grimmjow sudah yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini.

"Itu benar." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Renji.

"Untuk sementara aku menerima perjodohan ini karena nenekku. Tapi aku yakin dengan suasana istana seperti ini, gadis itu tidak akan tahan lama-lama hidup disana. Dia kan gadis liar yang kehidupannya juga tidak bisa diatur. Aku yakin, dia tidak tahan hidup dikekang. Aku hanya ingin lihat seberapa kuatnya dia."

"Kalau ternyata dia memilih untuk hidup di istana?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Mau bertaruh denganku? Paling-paling dia hanya betah selama seminggu dan merengek minta pulang sebelum acara pernikahan diadakan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Orihime?" ujar Hitsugaya. "Kau sudah memberitahu dia?"

"Belu. Aku beritahu pun dia pasti sudah tahu sendiri. Dia tidak akan mau membahasnya. Orihime seperti itu. Lagipula dia sedang konsentrasi latihan untuk kompetisi baletnya bulan depan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

.

.

.

Di kediaman ibu suri, tawa meledak. Ibu suri tertawa sampai rasanya urat tawanya ingin putus. Bagaimana tidak? Ibu suri menertawakan foto calon putri mahkota yang sudah ada di koran pagi ini. Yang membuat ibu suri tertawa adalah foto Rukia yang masih menggunakan celana training merah, kaos polos putih, kantung matanya sangat besar, matanya masih sayu, dan rambutnya diikat asal terpampang besar di setiap kora pagi ini dengan tagline 'Calon Putri Mahkota'

Ibu suri tertawa lagi. Ratu yang melihat ibu suri tertawa seperti itu malah kelihatan cemas. "Apa yang membuat ibu tertawa riang seperti itu? Ibu tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini."

"Ratu, cobalah kau lihat foto calon putri mahkota kita. Ini penampilan perdananya sebagai putri mahkota dan kamera menangkapnya seperti ini?" lagi-lagi Ibu suri tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu. Sepertinya saya harus memberinya pelajaran etika saat gadis ini sudah resmi masuk istana."

"Aku tidak membicarakan etikanya. Aku malah senang dengan calon putri mahkota kita. Anaknya sepertinya periang. Sepertinya akan ada banyak tawa di istana ini. Sudah lama tidak ada canda tawa disini. Tapi aku menyerahkan semua pelajaran calon putri mahkota padamu, Ratu."

.

.

.

Mendadak hari ini, semua siswa menyapanya dengan sopan. Tidak ada yang memangilnya dengan sebutan "Gadis Celana Training" lagi, bahkan Soifong, gurunya yang selalu saja menghukumnya karena ia memakai celana training di sekolah kali ini tidak memarahinya dan menghukumnya, malah menyapa nya dengan sopan. Rukia masuk ke kelas dan semua teman-temannya tersenyum kepadanya sembari mengucapkan selamat.

"Ada apa sih?" Rukia langsung bertanya pada Nemu dan Hinamori yang menghampirinya.

"Kau. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita pada kami bahwa kau itu putri mahkota?"

"Pantas saja kau berani menendang wajah putra mahkota, rupanya dia calon suamimu."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai pacaran?"

Rukia melongo mendengar pertanyaan teman-temannya yang tidak ada habisnya. Kini dia tahu apa sebabnya.

"Wo...wo...wo..sebentar, sebentar. Jadi berita kalau aku calon putri mahkota sudah tersebar?" Nemu dan Hinamori mengangguk-angguk. "Oke..oke..aku akan menjelaskan satu-satu. Kalian dengar baik-baik dan jangan heboh. Oke..."

.

.

.

Rukia sudah duduk diruang tamu kediaman ibu suri. Rukia sudah menunggu kira-kira lima belas menit dan semakin gugup saat ini. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ibu suri? Apa mengenai latar belakangnya?

"Yang Mulia ratu tiba." Dayang yang diluar pintu tadi mengumumkan kedatangan sang ratu. Selama ini Rukia hanya melihat ratu di televisi saja, sekarang Rukia dapat melihatnya secara langsung. Kecantikan Kurosaki Masaki langsung membuat Rukia pangling. Apalagi ratu memakai kimono berwarna merah darah yang membuat aura kebangsawanannya semakin terpancar.

"Duduklah." Masaki mempersilahkan Rukia duduk.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kau merupakan calon putri mahkota. Karena kau belum banyak belajar tentang adat istiadat di istana, jadi sebulan sebelum pernikahanmu dengan putra mahkota, kau akan pindah ke istana dan diajarkan oleh para dayang pribadimu mengenai pelajaran etika, sopan santun, adat istiadat, tradisi dan juga sejarah dari kerajaan kita." Rukia mengangguk patuh mendengar penjelasan ratu. Dari suara tegas ratu, dia yakin jelek akibatnya kalau sampai tidak mematuhi ratu.

"Yang Mulia ibu suri tiba." Sekali lagi suara dayang mengumumkan kedatangan. Ratu bangkit dari duduknya begitu pula Rukia. Rukia gugup sekali. Karena Ratu saja sudah setegas ini, bagaimana dengan ibu suri?

Diluar dugaan, wajah ibu suri begitu lembut dan keibuan. Didekatinya Rukia dan langsung dipeluk olehnya. Rukia lega dan tersenyum saat ibu suri memeluknya. Bahkan Rukia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah ratu.

"Semoga kau betah disini. Belajarlah pelan-pelan dan tidak usah terburu-buru. Istana ini begitu luas. Anggap saja tempat bermain."

"Ibu suri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ratu. Putri mahkota kita bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan jadi kita tidak perlu mengubahnya secara total. Aku ingin putri mahkota merasakan kalau tempat ini bisa dijadikannya rumah yang sesungguhnya."

Rukia menyukai ibu suri pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa obrolan satu jam sudah berlalu. Rukia keluar dari ruang tamu tadi ditemani oleh Aizen. Baru saja Rukia ingin menyebrang ke ruangan lain, Ichigo nampak disana sedang duduk dan membaca buku. Rukia berlari kecil diikuti oleh Aizen.

"Hei, putra mahkota. Dimana sopan santunmu? Aku tamu dirumahmu. Seharusnya kau menemaniku jalan-jalan melihat sekeliling?" Rukia mengambil buku yang dibaca Ichigo.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja menggangu orang membaca. Kembalikan sekarang." Ichigo berusaha mengambil buku dari tangan Rukia namun gagal.

"Ayolah...tunjukkan aku istana ini. Oke. Ayolah.." jurus puppy eyes Rukia berjalan lancar karena Ichigo sudah bangkit.

"Lagipula untuk apa sih kau memintaku mengajakmu berkeliling kalau lusa kau juga sudah tinggal disini?" ujar Ichigo.

"Aku belum tinggal disini sebelum resmi menikah dengamu. Aku masih harus tinggal di kediaman barat. Jadi kau harus menunjukkan tempat ini padaku sebelum aku tinggal disini. Oke."

"Baiklah. Ayo. Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku putra mahkota yang tidak punya sopan santun karena tidak mengajakmu berkeliling."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Amerika

"Kaien..apa barang-barangmu sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat ke bandara 15 menit lagi, sayang."

"Sudah ibu, aku akan segera turun."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak turun dari kamar nya dan menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu sudah siap menempuh penerbangan jauh dan kembali ke rumah?" Shiba Kaien bertanya pada ibunya, Shiba Yoroichi.

"Tentu saja, nak. Kita akan kembali ke rumah. Kita akan kembali ketempat kita berasal. Ke tempat kita seharusnya." Ujar Yoroichi.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guys...**

 **Kurosaki Kuchiki berhasil comeback dengan karya terbarunya yang merupakan saduran dari cerita Princess Hours. Tapi tentu saja ceritanya tidak akan sama dengan aslinya. Akan ada banyak perubahan sana sini. Maafkan saya kalau harus menambah fic multichapter seperti ini.**

 **So...yang perlu saya jelaskan disini. Anggap saja Isshin Kurosaki dan Masaki Kurosaki pasangan yang serius. Sedangkan Hisana Kuchiki dan Byakuya Kuchiki pasangan yang agak konyol. Bayangkan Jinta berambut hitam. Unohana tua. Dan juga Yoroichi berkulit putih. Hahahahaha...**

 **Selain fic ini saya akan kembali dengan fic one shoot yang masih harus saya perbaiki sana sini dan coming soon too fic Be My Family chapter 3 segera di publish.**

 **Saya mencoba untuk aktif kembali menulis karena ada dukungan yang besar dari teman-teman yang masih menunggu updatean saya. Terima kasih.**


End file.
